


The same

by Clora



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clora/pseuds/Clora
Summary: 我们是一样的，Peter。我是你的Miles。就是这样。





	The same

我们是一样的，Peter。我是你的Miles。就是这样。

**从零开始的穿越**

Peter B. Parker不太擅长时空穿越。是的，尤其是对面宇宙没有人在召唤的时候。失去了强大引力的指引容易出差错，Peter自认为方向感不错，但是谁的认路技能是培养来识别无穷世界线的呢？  
所以显而易见，他迷路了，然后被莫名其妙牵引到了新的世界。又一次摔到广告牌上，这次是可口冰茶，好吧。Peter掸掸战衣上的灰，起码这次他没有撕裂裤子，只是战衣背后和腿上多了几道伤痕。蜘蛛侠在无人的小巷里整装完毕，舒展身体，决定联络这个世界的蜘蛛们，友好交流，合作共赢，获得回家线索，剧情总是这样发展，而反派是他们愉快会面的伴奏。  
但是这次，还没等他找，有一只蜘蛛就送上门了。  
看上去大了好几岁的Miles Morales在巷口探出个头。他知道那是Miles，他看起来和他的小恋人长得一模一样，别无分号。蜘蛛感应也配合地响了起来，大一些的Miles有些迷惑地露出笑容，他熟悉的，欣喜又不知所措的笑容：“Peter，是你吗？我看到天空有异常现象就赶来看看，没想到真的是你！你怎么突然变样了？”  
很好，看来这个世界他们也彼此熟识，不用浪费时间自我介绍。Peter对自己的好运相当满意。

**一杯咖啡**

Peter对自己的好运有点怀疑了。不是说这个宇宙烂事太多什么的，是事情实在过于顺利了，仿佛什么合家欢动画的编剧新上手，把好生生的故事改编得一点都不符合蜘蛛侠传统。  
Peter以他26年的蜘蛛侠从业经验保证，他和Miles会面的第一秒就应该有个什么误会，然后第十秒他们开始被反派打断唠嗑，合作逃亡……平行宇宙，终极蜘蛛侠动画，不都是这么演的吗？但事实上，背着书包，现年二十一岁的大学生Miles只是给他提供了自己的长外套用来遮住显眼的制服，然后两个人一起愉快地聊天聊到他家。他舒服地窝在Miles的沙发上，喝着他亲手泡的香浓咖啡，而且Miles保证他们吃过晚饭之后就一起去找这个世界的Peter问问有关穿越平行宇宙的事。他看上去对其他的平行宇宙十分感兴趣。  
“所以，你是准备去给另一个世界的‘我’生日惊喜？因为提前打败了反派下班所以一时兴起？”Miles饶有兴味地评价着，开着玩笑，“我想他一定对你来说很重要。”  
而Peter有点罕见地没词了，中年人红着脸低下头，手指把褐色的头发抓得更乱。他露出有点恍惚又喜悦的笑容：“听着，Miles，也许你可能会觉得有点怪，但是实际上…我和他，呃，另一个世界的你，我们是恋人关系…”  
他敏锐地感觉到对面青年的声音有点紧绷。Fine，这样的反应已经够平静了。青年Miles神情复杂地说：“所以你们在一起了？什么时候的事？没记错的话，‘我’现在是17岁？”  
“对…因为你们是同一个人，所以这么说感觉真是挺怪…是他去年这个时候表白的，我，我接受了。就这样。”  
“那可真不错。”Miles露出他标志性的可爱笑容，让有点莫名紧张的Peter放下了心，“Peter，我相信你们会很幸福的。他真好运。”紧接着高大青年站起身，冲他眨眨眼睛：“我想你不会介意我去准备一下晚餐？是这儿的Peter很喜欢的菜式，我想你也会喜欢。”  
“当然！”Peter张了张口，最终也没有问他这个世界的他们是什么关系。也许这不重要，也许一切都会自然发展，也许他们是感情深厚的师徒什么的，见到这里的 Peter之后大概就知道了。蜘蛛感应在不安地鸣响，不错，如果有危险他还可以帮忙打打反派，这里的反派一定没想到Miles还有他这个外援，说实话，谁能想到呢？他仰头喝掉了咖啡。Miles的手艺可真不错，他有点儿想再来一杯。

*你真的还想再来一杯吗？*

脑海里的警告声响起，依旧是拿腔拿调的合成声，但是内容前所未有地令人迷惑。再来一杯？为什么？为什么不？咖啡…？Peter仍然能保持冷静的小部分头脑审视着自己飘忽的精神状态，越来越弱的身体掌控力。Miles似乎进厨房之后就再也没有动静。这个事实像针一样刺入Peter的脊髓，让他背上冒出一层层冷汗。中年人跌跌撞撞慌手慌脚地扑向厨房，祈祷着不要看到Miles倒下的身影，流淌的血或是墙上的空洞。  
他的祈祷似乎奏效了。厨房里没有任何异常，Miles在水槽边垂头，摆出等待的姿势。而他听到动静之后偏过头来，露出的笑容有些灿烂过头：“你来了，Peter。那就开饭吧。”  
而他在那个笑容还未收束的时候就意识断电，轻飘飘地倒在了Miles的臂弯里。他什么都不知道了。

**两个玩笑**

Peter想要痛骂自己的所谓好运。他原本发誓不再犯这样的天真病，都是Miles（想到这里他的心一阵刺痛）把他又惯坏了。被一杯咖啡简单放倒，再睁眼就发现自己从蜘蛛变成了网上的猎物，这样的事让蜘蛛侠很难保持好心情。他在这个Miles的地下室里，对，每个蜘蛛侠都有的那种地下室，光线昏暗，堆满杂物，什么事都有可能发生。  
头套在对面的墙上，一面落地镜的左边，和Miles自己的头套亲密地挂在一起，“that‘s a nono…”Peter嘟哝一声，阴沉地打量着头套，发现和记忆中Miles的那副有些许不同。白色眼罩边缘的红色是不祥的褐红，颜色发沉，像在流动。从镜子里看，他，经验丰富的蜘蛛侠本人被牢牢捆在一张巨网上，四肢大张，身体奇怪地使不上力气，好像肌肉都麻痹消解了一样。Peter试图调动蜘蛛力量，但是石沉大海，只有脑子里的蜘蛛感应吱哇作响，十分干扰思绪。Peter很想投诉这个玩意儿，干他妈的他当然知道现在自己很危险！你能不能看准场合不要响了！  
然后Miles推门而入，蜘蛛感应偃旗息鼓。好吧，我应该还是相信这个玩意。蜘蛛侠有心无力地吐槽道，打叠起精神应付面前来历莫测的那个人：“你是真的Miles吗？”  
这个家伙露出极具迷惑性的笑容：“Peter，别不认识我。我当然是Miles，我们是同一个人。”他着重强调了最后一句话，然后身体迫近，有点紧张又期待地说：“Peter，鉴于我们是这种关系，我想你应该给我一个吻？”  
“你不是他！你这个，你这个…Miles不会做这样的事！”Peter中气不足地低吼出这句话，然后愤愤地偏过头。那片柔软的吻还是降落在他脸颊上。青年深色的嘴唇贴着中年人的胡茬，缠绵地说着话：“你太草率了，Peter。命运会给他开两个可爱的玩笑，然后…时间会证明一切。当你那个好运的Miles失去了他的叔叔，爸爸和妈妈，然后你又宣称你不会和他在一起的时候，你猜他会做什么？他会做所有我现在对你做的事，不，也许更过分？”  
青年愉快地笑起来，而Peter觉得身体一阵阵发冷。Miles的修长手指钳着他的下巴逼迫他扭过脸来，看起来总是温暖的巧克力色肌肤上，一双眼睛像黑洞一样吸收着光亮和热度。“他不会这么做，我会陪他坚持！”Peter不知道该说什么，他只是睁大了眼睛，下意识地反驳。  
“他会，因为我们是同样的人，WE ARE THE SAME。”Miles笑着摇了摇头，“所以，记住未来他会对你做的事，比如，强迫你和他接吻。”他的手指收紧了，两片嘴唇猝不及防地相撞，让Peter皱起了眉。他试图咬紧牙关，被Miles技巧性地卡住颌面关节，吃痛地张开嘴。对方的舌头滑了进来，狂暴而强硬地扫荡他的口腔，逼迫他的舌头与之交缠，发出色情的吮吸声。他们还只是浅尝辄止，没有试过如此直白的湿吻…Peter无法自制地想起在另一个宇宙等他的Miles，并且感到更加悲哀，不知道是为他，还是为Miles。  
“你不专心，Peter。”Miles可爱的声音带着点赌气意味地传来，但是动作和可爱一点也不沾边。他的舌头灵活得不可思议，粗糙的舌面狠狠刷过牙关，口腔，带来的压迫感仿佛Miles正在将他一点点舔吃。Peter无法合拢的嘴角边落下唾液，在激烈的动作间落到大腿处裸露的擦伤上，泛出凉意。漫长窒息式的亲吻结束后Peter呛咳起来，眼睛茫然地张着，嘴唇红肿湿润，潮湿的额发打着卷贴在脸上，颊边的手指印鲜艳到刺眼。等他咳完了抬起头，Miles正巧用手机拍下一连串照片。  
恰当的角度，绝妙的光线。青年滑动查看着相册，满意地点点头：“真是可爱的表情，Peter。记住，拍照片留念是第二件我会对你做的事。”  
Peter只是沉默地偏过脸。

**三根手指**

Miles并没有停下来欣赏战果太久。他端详了片刻，愉快地哼着歌开始宽衣解带。Peter厌恶这样的环节，人们擦亮刀叉系好领巾，而他是餐盘里的那块肉。任何想要分食他的人，那些企图毁灭他，驱逐他，利用他的人，都曾这样擦亮刀叉。但是站在他身前的是Miles的时候，他觉得格外的讽刺和无助。  
青年脱掉外套，套头衫，然后是色彩花哨的T恤。他漂亮的肌肉露了出来，然后是线条流畅的倒三角，任何人都想对着吹一声口哨的人鱼线，深巧克力色肌肤上闪烁着微弱的光彩。Peter无动于衷地看着，只是在镜子里发现，Miles的脊椎上方有一个小小的红色沙漏形印记，被八条狭长的放射状黑线环绕。那是一个他印象深刻的印记。  
伴随着脑内蜘蛛感应的疯狂警报，Peter前所未有地清醒，这个宇宙的Miles，他是危险的黑寡妇蜘蛛。一切都清楚了，纯粹食肉动物，自食其类者，强烈麻痹性的毒液，超过任何已知纤维的蛛丝韧性——这意味着即使他力量恢复也很难挣脱。现在的问题不在于Miles会对他多过分，而在于，以黑寡妇蜘蛛的天然生物本能，他也许得想办法活着回去。令人难过的是，他仍然对这样的Miles抱有莫名其妙的信心。好像他真和那个信誓旦旦保证着“我不会再看着蜘蛛侠死”的男孩一样似的。Peter吸吸鼻子，很希望这一切只是一个噩梦。  
Miles对他的心理活动毫无察觉。他活动了下肌肉，然后走近。Peter瑟缩了一下，但那双深色的手掌还是贴在了他的战衣上，隔着他的‘第二层皮肤’轻柔地摩挲。  
“Peter，你知道吗，我一直很好奇隔着战衣摸你是什么样的感受。你的乳头充血的时候能看到它立起来吗，你勃起的时候呢？”  
“十六岁的时候我们一起出任务，我就在偷偷想这些，总是偷看你，差点害自己从时报大厦上摔下来。Peter，这衣服可真色情。”Miles一边说着，一边在Peter的肩窝拱来拱去，语气含含糊糊地变轻了，“为什么不是金发呢？你金发更好看…”  
Peter很想说那你就放开我回家操自己去，但还是理智地咬住了嘴唇。Miles的手隔着衣服重重地揉捏着他的胸口，疼得让他吸气。下面也被手包裹着，隔着衣服挑动神经。沉睡的阳物在刺激下半醒，又被战衣牢牢束缚住，Peter忍不住小幅度摇着头，身体止不住地热了起来。下一秒，战服被蜘蛛力量从下腹撕开，凉意再度袭来。  
Peter敏感地颤抖起来，那双手现在不折磨他的乳头了，全心全意地对付他的下身。Miles蹲下身含住了他的阳具吞吐着，让它很快完全勃起了。Peter试图张嘴，但说不出话——前面被刺激，后面又被一根手指撑开。那根指头灵活地探索着，寻找着前列腺的位置，直到一次按压之后Peter呻吟着用前面射了出来。Miles皱着眉吐出精液：“Peter，你前面的味道可没有你看起来那么美味。”接着他笑起来，补充了一句：“我想后面会好得多。”身后的手指应声加到了两根，然后是三根，粗暴地扩张和摩擦着前列腺的位置。“三根够吗，Peter？”Miles诚恳地仰头问他，“看起来你还想吃更多？”Peter咬着嘴唇胡乱地摇摇头，然后就感觉到身体内部一阵酸麻的震颤。“Miles！！！”男人不可置信地脱口而出，然后反应过来自己叫了什么。但那是电流，该死的，他也有电击能力！  
这感觉有点太超过了。从未被使用的部分被粗暴地开拓，然后又接受电流这样的可怕刺激。意志力强大如Peter也只能挫败地仰着头发出胡乱的呻吟，身体随着一波接一波的按压震颤，难以承受地颤抖着。Peter彻底乱了，头发湿透地贴在嫣红脸颊边，断断续续地喘着气，眼泪和口水流到战衣领子里；大腿抖得厉害，有些擦伤的部分又开始淌血，阴茎高高翘着也在可怜地抖动；他本应紧致的穴口软得一塌糊涂，流淌着湿黏的汁液，把Miles的手掌也染得晶亮。青年仰头看着，觉得如果不是蛛丝捆着，Peter就要在地上可怜地瘫软成一团了。他真是坏得厉害，但是也诱人得厉害。

**四句话**

到了这时候，还有什么比行动更值得考虑的吗？  
“看起来你准备好了，宝贝。”Miles简单地拉下裤子，挺身贯穿了Peter。龟头撑开麻痹的肌肉环，碾过内部痉挛的穴肉，激起更强烈的反应。Peter睁大眼睛，惊慌失措地呜咽起来，但Miles试图吻他，还是遭到了小小的抵抗。Peter拼命偏过头去，不加掩饰地，厌恶又愤恨地说：“我不是他！”  
Miles这时候反而不再说话，只是憋着劲干着身下的人。尽根没入又迅速抽出，在之前找到的敏感点快速戳刺，让Peter扭动得更加急切而缺乏章法。Peter很快没法说话了，他的哭泣真是诱人，带着小小的鼻音的断续呻吟令人沉迷。这个从天而降的褐发褐眼的Peter和金发的那个如出一辙的可爱，懵懂地闯入他的领地，挣扎着被他吃干抹净，连发出的悲鸣都如此，如此的可爱。他们如此相似，他们真真正正是同样的人。  
而且即使他们不一样又如何呢？比起永远够不到的那个，这个Peter在自己怀里，散发着令人安心的热度，在哭泣，在呻吟，而自己埋在他高热的体内抽动，连接处发出湿漉漉黏糊糊的拍击声，他的身体随着自己每一次顶弄而敏感颤抖，像暴风中一片无措的雪花。没有比这更令人沉醉的梦境了。Miles紧闭着眼，掐着Peter的腰身向下压好让自己进得更深，手指电流刺激到肚脐的时候他能感受到Peter的下身绞紧了，委屈地吮吸他，挽留他。他睁开眼，恍惚间看见Peter凌乱汗湿的金发贴在蔚蓝的眼睛上，而那双眼睛盈盈地看着他，几个抽插之后他闷哼一声，在Peter的身体里缴了械。Peter在同一时间也高潮了，无声地哭泣着，射在了自己的小腹上。  
他没有退出来，两个人只是紧贴着，如此亲密地缠绕着，分享身体的颤抖。沉默让这一幕看起来居然有点温情，但Miles抬手的动作打破了它。青年抬起手腕，用蛛丝仔细地加固了一遍对Peter手腕和手臂的束缚，然后犹豫了一下，把他腿上的蛛丝撕开，举起那两条软绵绵的长腿试了试角度。Peter疲惫地看了他一眼，垂下头。  
短暂的不应期过去，Peter感受着身体里迅速胀大的某个玩意，觉得身体改造真是再邪门不过了，早就应该全球封禁。更为不幸的是，这次Miles显得从容了许多。青年的身体也汗湿了，两具蒸腾着热气的潮湿身体暧昧摩擦着，奏响下一次战斗的序章。  
蜘蛛感应一直在断续作响，在Miles每次转动着坏念头的时候。但是这次尤其令人不安。他的手卡在Peter膝弯的时候男人瑟缩了一下，然后双腿被抬高，张开，被摆成全然邀请的姿势。如果不是蜘蛛侠的体质改造，他也许真做不到。Peter不安地闭闭眼，又张开，试图从青年的表情里找到什么情节线索，但是他只是看到Miles越来越淡化的身影——“不，不，别这样，别隐身…”但是没用。该死的，他就知道。  
现在可怜的蜘蛛侠完全暴露在镜子里了，Peter试图闭眼，但下身马上被警告地攥紧。他只好苦涩地睁开眼，看着镜子里的自己被操到哭泣的样子：手臂束缚在墙上，战衣从小腹被撕裂到大腿，双腿大敞，擦伤叠着淤痕，看起来比哪一次战斗都要惨烈；他胸前和软绵绵的肚子上挂着稀薄的白色浊液，下身更多，在穴口被挤压成层层白沫；由于隐身效果，Peter惊恐地发现他可以看到那个地方如何因为抽出和插入而闭合开启，露出嫩红的穴肉…  
Miles保持着该死的沉默，双臂环过他的腿弯掐着腰快速往里送，时不时用电流刺激敏感的腰眼，让他下面绞得更紧，又被摩擦得更湿更软。伴随着Miles的动作，镜子里的他就像随着虚空起舞，被操出的一声声呻吟和哭叫在寂静的地下室里久久回荡。这看起来像个被诅咒的春梦，孤悬于中年男人最漫无边际的欲求幻想外。太荒诞了。  
Peter崩溃地哭出来，哭声伴随着剧烈的颤抖。他试图说话，但是就连自己也识别不出他想要表达的内容。快感和羞耻的泪水大颗大颗涌出，很快模糊了眼前的画面。保持清醒太难了，太折磨了。Peter意识的一部分放弃了抵抗，Miles揽住他的后脑勺，得到一个毫无反抗之力的顺从的吻。  
唯一可庆幸的是Miles不再逼迫Peter睁眼了。睁眼看到的景象和闭眼体会到的热度触感，两边都令人难以接受，最后Peter半阖着眼睛，泪水充盈，模糊地感受到被侵犯，被抚摸，被亲吻。快感和痛感在同等地堆积，摩擦带来细密的灼烧感，然后是酸慰和麻木。从未触及的内里被撑满，涨得发疼，这一切只是太多了，多到快感也变得恐怖的程度，和痛觉相互缠绕着，逐渐难以区分。最终它们都归结成了原始的刺激。他的阴茎早就硬得发疼，在Miles的小腹上摩擦着射了出来，只是一点稀薄的精液，在旁观者的视角里不可思议地流淌于空中。  
Miles还在动，尽根没入，快速撤出。但这一次射精之后Peter感觉到下身的麻木逐渐超越了快感，让他对对方粗鲁的折磨不再感受鲜明，反而松弛了下来。Miles大概也察觉了，再动了几下之后，他一改作风，开始轻柔舒缓地顶弄Peter，前端在穴口浅浅抽插，被反复吞吐，细密地刺激着神经。Peter明白这甜蜜举动背后的不怀好意，可是苦恼于无法说服自己的身体。他还是逐渐松懈下来，低声哼哼着，甚至在这别样的温柔中咂摸出了一点点快乐。麻痹的感官在若有若无的抚慰下恢复，甚至比之前更加敏感，更擅长从绵绵的痛楚中捕捉快感。  
内心深处有什么东西跟他说，你太累了，太难过了，也许是时候什么都不想，在舒适里沉浮一小会儿。事实上他也真的快沉进去了。但Miles的声音朦胧地传来：“Peter，亲爱的。我让你舒服了吗？”话音刚落，就是连续几次重重的插入，准确地撞击着前列腺——“呜——”Peter眼前一阵发白，神色被撞得涣散。他拼命咬紧唇不让自己发出更难堪的声音。暴风骤雨般的操弄紧接而来，青年放纵地动作着，隐身状态下看不到他的身形，只能感受那粗暴的撞击力道。粗长阴茎拓开层层甬道，在敏感点上反复碾压，之前短暂的轻柔怜爱对比得快感更加鲜明。  
到高潮的时候Peter只能高高仰起头抵着墙面，短促的泣音从齿间迸出。Miles啃噬着他的喉结，射在他的体内，过量的充塞感让他有想要如厕的错觉。  
也许是这辈子最接近坏掉的时刻了。这家伙到底什么时候能完事？

**五个字母**

Miles这次退了出来……他解除隐身，低头看着他的精液绵密地从Peter身下淌到地上，看上去还是兴致勃勃，精神百倍。Peter心惊胆战地看着他垂着的那玩意儿慢慢又抬起了头，觉得自己都要哭不出来了。“Ooh Peter，我爱死你的反应了，你怎么能哭得那么可爱，动得那么诱人…我应该早几年就对你下手，只要一次，就胜过多少漫长的无谓等待。”Miles看起来从沉默状态恢复了，比之前更加多话。他揶揄地笑着，用手指玩弄他的穴口：“这里已经完全被操开了，Peter，随时可以容纳我的家伙，简直太棒了。”说着又缓缓地插了进去，但Peter下定决心这次要当一根僵硬的木头，绝不做任何再刺激对方反应的举动了。所以在Miles吮吸他乳头，套弄他阴茎的时候，Peter盯着虚空中的某处，保持沉默抵抗。  
视线又被强行扭转，他看到Miles挑挑眉：“新的挑战？Peter，我觉得这可不是什么明智的决定。”青年露出微笑，看上去有点傻气的狡黠笑容，令他背后发冷。  
但他不觉得Miles还有什么更可怕的手段没有用出来，他是说，之前的手段就够可怕了不是吗？Peter坚信自己能够扛到Miles失去性致，他逼自己不要想其他的可能性。  
他错了。这家伙比他贫瘠的想象要可怕一百倍。  
没用多久，Peter的面无表情就碎裂得彻底。Miles的嘴和手在他身上到处游走，怀着某种无需明说的实验精神反复施行电击，以及电击之后的温柔触碰，吮吸抚慰。耳后，颈侧，乳头，锁骨，肚脐，侧腰…Peter感觉到意识不可控地模糊起来，好像肉体和精神一起湮没了，只有那些地方的麻木和快感如此残酷地鲜明着。强烈刺激—麻木—唇舌抚慰—刺激—麻木…令人心悸的循环。他的腿现在紧紧缠在Miles身上了。每次他在实验中无力地夹紧Miles的腰，同时穴肉绞紧他的阳具，就会得到Miles奖励般的抽插，让他暂时忘掉身上的麻和痛，在快感里迷失。他好像真的在研究要怎样才会让自己彻底坏掉，Peter无力地想。他连呻吟都快没力气了，眼泪倒是流得很欢。他试图想出办法来结束这酷刑，但是头脑匮乏。  
然后，无意识地，Peter开始在Miles停止操他的时候主动扭腰摆臀，试图用更多快感来稀释电击的痛苦。这发现几乎让Miles疯了，他屏息凝神地看着Peter半阖着眼，绞着他，不管不顾地扭动着身体。青年虔诚得像个呆子，只是看着就几乎忘记了动作，直到Peter迷茫地嘟囔了一句：“Miles…”他才回了半点神志，然后几乎羞到不敢看Peter，把头埋在他肩窝里飞快地动了起来：“Peter，Peter…你真可爱…喔…Peter……求求你，让我看你高潮……Peter，求求你，让我操透你，把你交给我，我会让你快乐…”他用最甜蜜的声音诱哄着，抚慰着，反复用不同声调语气叫着Peter，把五个字母组成的普通名字掰开揉碎，咀嚼出浓郁粘稠的汁液和香味来。他兴奋得有些不知所措，直到Peter疲惫地经历又一次高潮，低泣着尿在了他的身上，Miles才乖乖释放了自己，感受着小腹的湿热舔舔Peter湿漉漉的下巴。  
然后Peter动了动嘴唇。Miles把人搂在怀里，就听到他细弱的声音：“Miles…”  
“我在，Peter，我在…”  
“我好累，好痛…”他又在呜咽，又在颤抖。但这不一样，Miles完全明白。  
青年僵直得像一棵树，许久之后他低下头，珍惜地蹭了蹭Peter的脸颊。  
“我明白的…对不起…”

**再度归零的穿越**

Peter很久没感觉这么糟糕了。他被耳边的轰鸣声炸醒，醒来之后先是觉得饿，饿得五脏六腑绞成一团，不是勺子在绞是搅拌机在绞；然后袭来的是困意，他很累，非常累，仿佛刚跑了第一届超级英雄马拉松，赛程安排大概是绕地球一周之类的…接着他回忆起自己遭遇的暗算，全身上下不该痛的地方都在痛，让他只能尽可能把自己蜷缩成一团发抖。他在一个看起来很眼熟的地方躺着，眼前是一个巨大的六边形蜂巢穹顶，上面有一点绿光一闪一闪。  
仿佛昨日重现…这里是，Kingpin的粒子对撞机实验室！那台机器，必须得关掉…不然，不然…Peter暂时把痛抛在脑后，挣扎着想起身，这时才发现他换上了一身常服。一双手将他轻柔抱起，Peter僵住了。  
从他的角度只能看到黑色的兜帽，覆盖住了那张他熟悉的脸。即使不抱希望，他还是喃喃了一句：“关掉对撞机…他很危险…Kingpin…”  
Miles的表情隐没在阴影里，语气有些疑惑：“什么Kingpin？这是我的实验室。你就是被它带来的。”  
Peter感到彻底的疲惫快要将他没顶。Miles是…反派。他策划了对撞机启动，把他带到了这个宇宙，并且…强暴了他。他还能期待什么呢…也许他会成为第一个被豢养的蜘蛛侠…他的Miles还在等他一起庆祝17岁生日。Peter褐色的眼睛里流露出深刻的绝望。  
但下一刻青年语调平板地说：“看看你现在的傻样，开心点儿，Peter。我觉得你挺好用，但这不代表我会一直用你。你是可回收的吧？”说着他利用蛛丝腾跃到对撞场中心出现的大厦楼顶，然后一扬手，把他不怎么温柔地扔了出去。  
“我更改了目的地，你会抵达的。再见。”  
然后是熟悉的无尽宇宙，世界线交织。Peter在失重感里沉浮了一会儿，堪称精准地落在了Miles的床上。那个人只给他套上了外套和裤子，因此他穿着破烂的战衣挂着空档，光着脚，该死的下面还在淌着精液…Peter狼狈地站起来，试图夹住臀部不让那些液体蜿蜒而下，或者找个毛巾好歹擦一擦…但17岁的Miles打开门扑上来：“Peter你晚了一天！我猜你昨天就该来的。”  
Peter露出勉强的笑容：“但我还是来了，原谅一个中年人懒散的时间观念吧…Kid。”  
“好吧，Peter…我得说，即便这样，我还是爱你。”  
男孩试图板着脸，但很快羞涩地笑了起来。Peter百分百确定这是自己的Miles，他会抱怨，会羞涩，会说“我爱你”，不是，不是另一个宇宙里那个可怜的家伙…他有些瑟缩，但还是勇敢地把男孩搂进怀里：“我也是，Miles…生日快乐。”  
一个安静的拥抱之后，Miles挠挠头：“冰箱里还有半个蛋糕，你愿意尝一些吗？”  
“乐意之至。”  
目送男孩出门之后，Peter艰难地挪动着身体走向浴室，准备好歹清洗一下自己。站在浴室的镜子前，Peter发现自己抬起的手不受控地发着抖，他抿起唇，苦笑了一下，把发颤的手揣进裤兜里。然后，他有些意外地摸出了一张小小的纸条。纸条展开之后是Miles龙飞凤舞的涂鸦体，潦草地写了一句话：  
“You’re right,we are not the same.Never be the same.”  
三秒后Peter把纸条冲进下水道。然后是长久的沉默。之后他说：“I hope so,kid.”  
这是他们一生中最后一次试图和对方说话。


End file.
